Riseing Maelstrom
by WolfLeader4000
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked on Oct 10 the Third sealed it's yokai away into the Forths just born twin daughter and son while sealing the foxs soul into 1 year old Naruto. Rest of the sum inside. Naruto NarutoXKushina/Harem no Incest.Smart Naruto small harem.
1. Chapter 1

"I do not own Naruto **sigh** yet"

**WolfLeader-"Hand over what I want and I'll guaranty your safety"**

**Kishimoto-"Never!"(I put a glass shard in Kishimoto's mouth and punch him)**

**WolfLeader-"We can do this all day I have plenty of windows".**

**Kishimoto-"Fine I'll tell you about the NOVA 6!" (I slap him across the face)**

**WolfLeader-"I don't want that, I want the rights to Naruto now!"**

**Kishimoto-"Oh y-you want th-that well I kind of gave it to my daughter Sakura she writes the story plot now I just draw!"**

**WolfLeader-'That explains so much. I must put a stop to this evil'**

**Army Ranger-"WolfLeader we've got to people from the CIA saying they want to talk to Steiner about NOVA 6."**

**Kishimoto-"Oh him he's my neighbor from next door."**

**Army Ranger-"WolfLeader we've got multiple contacts outside dress as ninja with the cops!"**

**WolfLeader-"Alright men we've got a new target but let's take out the threats outside first"(Pulls out a picture of Sakura while pulling out an assault rifle)**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki clan in konoha and Majority of the Uchiha clan survive (Mostly the women and young boys and girls)<p>

I will not make the first chapter explain everything so I will give a short summary of what happens. Minato survives the sealing of the Kyubi into his three children the yokai yin and yang into his new born twins, Arashi and Kaumi (kaa-um-e is how I pronounce her name), and the spirit of the Kyubi into his one year old son Naruto. Minato and his wife Uzumaki Setsuna take favor of the twins and leave Naruto for the wolves. The village loves the twins and think of them as heroes while they hate Naruto because he is only a reminder of the lives lost and thought he was just the Kyubi without its power. Minato and Setsuna start to train the twins at age four while Naruto had to stay alone in his room or outside of the compound.

Teams will consist of nine genin and three Jounin. The team can also separate and form three teams. The reason the teams are so big is because the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans are there increasing the amount of ninja in the village.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto (8 years old)<strong>

Naruto was walking down a busy Konoha street with a smile plastered on his face. He didn't usually smile but tomorrow was the day when the Academy started and he was finally old enough to attend. Being a ninja has been a dream of mine since my father was the Hokage. The other probably more important reason he wanted to be a ninja is for self defense from those monsters known as villagers and the assassination attempts.

He has a younger brother and sister who have already begun their training by their father and mother as well as the Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade. He frowned at the thought of his younger siblings.

While walking he couldn't help but notice the glares from everyone pointed at him and someone actually spit in front of his path, but he didn't care nothing could ruin his day. He reached the main gate of the relatively small Namikaze compound compared to the Uzumaki compound to the right and the Uchiha compound to the right of the Uzumaki. Both compounds were massive with the main house hold in the front while hundreds of other homes belonging to other clan members behind the main one.

He walked toward the door and entered his home to be greeted by an empty house. Hearing the sounds of my parents in the back with two other people talking about something, he walked out onto the field to see his father and mother Setsuna in front of two panting twins Arashi and Kaumi.

Arashi basically looked like a smaller version of Minato. He stood at a four foot six a little bit taller than most seven year olds, and he also had his father's blue ocean eyes. The only difference between him and Minato was the fact that he had spiky red pale colored hair and had three whiskers marks on each cheek.

Arashi's twin sister also stood at the same height as her twin and had the same color eyes and whisker marks. Her hair was also red except had a fierier look as it reached her mid back. She was basically the stunning carbon copy of her mother.

"Hello Tou-san I was wondering if you can train me today before I go to the academy tomorrow."

Minato looked at me slightly annoyed and he then looked like he remembered something and looked at Setsuna, who gave a nod, before he looked at me.

"Naruto your mother and I have decided to not enroll you in the academy this year, but we will next year with your brother and sister."

My heart stopped for a second before it started up again. He felt two strong emotions welling up inside of him one was anger at my family and the other sadness for having to go another year before he could accomplish his goal of being the most prominent ninja in Konoha. He pushed his anger to the side and put a small smile.

"Can I at least train with you and Kaa-san?"

He may have said it a little too hopefully but he really wanted a start to learn something now before he went to the academy to get a head start.

"No not now I'm training Arashi and Kasumi to gain control of their yokai. But now I can't finish because you interrupted me so I have to go to work now."

He could sense the venom in his voice as he said the last part which angered him but he didn't show it as his dad disappeared in a flash.

He sighed and turned to his mother. "Can you teach me Kaa-...?"

"No."

She didn't even let him finish before she walked away into the house. 'So this is what family is for, throw your love to the youngest siblings and leave the eldest to the wolves?'

"Thanks a lot Naruto-Baka now we can't learn our first jutsu." Arashi spat.

"You already are learning how to do ninjutsu?" he was shocked, "...so can you teach me how to use some too when you're done."

Kaumi sneered at me as did Arashi. "As if we would teach you anything!"

They both laughed together before they walked inside to get a warm hug from _their_mother. He couldn't believe how horrible his family was to him especially his parents they are the people who are supposed to take care of him. He could feel all the anger swelling in his head at the very thought of his _family._

'If those bastards won't teach me then I will do it myself' he thought. He quickly headed out of the compound and into the shinobi district where the library was that kept most of the scrolls on shinobi basics and jutsu.

He quietly entered and avoided being seen by the pink haired banshee head librarian and council women that just hated me. He looked around and found the off limits area for shinobi only. Casting his gaze around he saw no one looking and quickly entered the shinobi section. He pulled out my black bag which he brought from his room before he left. He scanned the scrolls and started pulling all of the ones he was interested in.

Basic chakra control, 'need that' he thought as he put it in also with some scrolls on basic taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu, and two with chakra control exercises. He quickly glanced over the others scrolls and landed his eyes on one that said ninjutsu/elemental ninjutsu. He reached out to grab the scroll but when he touched it he felt a soft hand over mine.

He looked over to the side to see how the owner of the opposing hand was and was surprised to see a girl my age with red hair with two bangs on each side of her soft heart shaped face. Her hair was pretty long and it went down to her butt. She was wearing an orange short sleeved blouse that had a zipper with a mesh belt over her stomach region. She also wore tight black biker shorts that stopped above her knees and she had black ninja sandals.

He came out of his thoughts when she started talking, "Let go of the scroll I saw it first she said in a hushed voice."

"No way I need it to and I had it first so back off.", he also replied back quietly.

"Well I probably need it more than you and what will I do when I finish reading all these scrolls on chakra control and exercises..." while pulling up her bag filled with scrolls, "if I don't have any jutsu to use after?"

"Well I also need the scroll for the same reason." He said also pulling up my bag filled with scrolls, "And besides you're not even a genin so what are you doing in here."

"You're not even a genin yet either." She countered back.

They were having a glaring match until they heard footsteps coming our way. They both inwardly cursed before she grabbed his hand and tried to pull around a corner but forgot her bag she was dragging across the floor which he tripped on. He hurriedly turned around so his back landed on the floor, but because the girl was still holding his hand fell right on top of him.

The footsteps stopped and he knew they were caught. He could feel the gaze of the Haruno women and waited for the worst until he heard a squeal.

"Oh how cute such young love, sorry for disturbing you," she said in a squeal obviously not knowing or seeing who he was before she walked away.

He let out a sigh before reopening his eyes to see the girl's face only inches apart from his own. She took a while before she regained her composure and pulled away from his face so that she was now straddling his waist while mumbling something along the lines of 'sorry'.

She then got off him and he pulled himself up sporting a blush which he soon hid.

"You can have the scroll I don't need it anymore." She mumbled while looking away.

"No you can have it; it was my fault we nearly got caught so you can have it." He said trying to be nice since it was his fault they got caught.

"No I couldn't you did get it first". She said also trying to be nice.

He was quickly getting tired of the conversation so he decided to end it. "How about we share it?" He suggested while pulling out a brush and a empty scroll from his bag and then looked at her. She nodded her head and he got to work. He opened the scroll and started to copy everything on it to the best of his ability not really paying attention to the words as he wrote them down. After about ten minutes he finished the copy and stood up. He handed her the original and put the copy in his bag.

"Um why did you give me the original I'm sure you would deserve it more since you went to the trouble of copying it so we wouldn't kill each other for it."

He smiled at her and she blushed, not that he noticed. "I gave you the original so that if we got caught you would have the original while I had something that looks like my notes from the academy so I won't get in as much trouble as you."

"What!" she silently screamed.

"Shh we are in a library." He couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expression.

He made his way towards the exit before he heard a distinct "Wait." He turned around to see the red handed girl playing with her fingers before she said,"Can I know your name."

He smiled at her. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ... so what's your name?"

"You're the son of- I mean my name is Kushina... Kushina Uzumaki", she said awe shocked that she just met the Hokage's son.

"Well Kushina-chan it was nice to meet you but it's time for me to go home." He made his way outside unnoticed yet again and headed for the Namikaze compound. After a minute he noticed someone was following him he turned around and saw Kushina walking in the same direction as he was heading.

"Why are you following me?"

She grew a visible tick mark on her head. "I'm not following you 'm heading to my compound which just happens to next your small one."

He waited for her to catch up to him before he started walking again. They walked in silence for a while until he decided to break the ice and talk first.

"So why were you in the shinobi section Kushina-chan?"

"So why were you in the shinobi section Naruto-san?"

"Well I... stop copying me!"

"Well I... stop copying me!" they both yelled at the same time making all the attention come on them as the people on the street stared at them with amusement, and some with anger that 'The demon' had found an innocent girl to eat or something.

Getting quickly annoyed from the conversation yet again, he says "I was there because my Tou-san decided to put me in the academy next year instead of this year so I can be I the same class as my stuck up younger twin brother and sister."

Kushina looked stunned. "'That's exactly what my parents did to me so I can be in the same class as the _amazing twin heroes of Konoha". _

He couldn't help but chuckle at the way she said it. He looked back at the street we were walking on and stopped.

"Well this is my stop, so... see you around." He opened the gate and walked to the front door of the compound but he could hear a faint '_Bye'._

He walked inside and moved toward the Kitchen and heard laughter from the rest of _his family._

He could hear the distinct voice of Minato talking to his two youngest children. "You two are going to be the best shinobi in the world and I'll eventually have to give my hat two one of you."

"Yeah Tou-san well become the best just like you and show the world!"

Setsuna smiled at her children before she started to pick up the empty plates from the table and put them in the sink and started to wash them.

"Kaa-san did you just finish having dinner."

"Yes we did but since you decided to come home so late today I don't think you deserve dinner tonight."

"Ok", was his only answer. This was how it always was in this dam house if he came even two minutes late he wouldn't get dinner and he thinks they actually enjoy it when he's not hear. He made his way up to his room and locked it. He took out all the scrolls he had from his bag and dumped them on his small bed. 'From now on I will do nothing but train' he mentally told himself unaware someone was listening.

But before he starts he flipped his hands through a few hand seals and slammed his hand on my bedroom floor effectively putting up a privacy seal, which he_"borrowed"_from his tou-san's personal library, so no one can tell what he was doing. He picked up the first scroll he could reach and began to read.

**(From now on I will write in 1st person(Naruto) and 3rd but the main character will still be Naruto[ I will write in third person when there are too many people together or talking but I won't switch right in the middle of a sentence I'll switch when there is a pause in the story])**

**Time Skip 1 year**

Naruto woke up late again from all the intensive training he put himself through. Tiredly he got out of bed and looked at the calendar for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock. 'Shit the academy starts today'.

Naruto jumped out of bed and went straight into his bathroom and took the fastest shower known to man, brushed his teeth in less than a minute. Putting on a pair of black shinobi pants and a black short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front in red, then putting on his orange hoodie with blue on his shoulders ran to the door slipping his black sandals on and ran through the now empty house. 'Figures those bastards would 'forget' to wake me'.

Naruto started to jump from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to get their faster. After a minute Naruto was on the academy grounds but the bell was about to ring. Looking up the blonde saw the window of the class room open. Focusing chakra into his feet like he had practiced so many times and jumped up to the third story and landed in the class room.

Once Naruto landed in the class everyone's eyes were on him except for Iruka's because he was staring at the door probably waiting for when the bell rang he sighed and turned around to see the last person he was waiting for right in front of him he nearly had a heart attack.

"Naruto good to see you made it on time why don't you take a seat."

Scanning the class seeing all of which seemed to be clan heirs and some other clan members with a few civilians a kids of ninja. Naruto could see the front row filled and the second and third also which left the last back row with only one seat open. Walking to the back of the class I took a seat on the end next to the window next to a familiar redhead.

"Hi Naruto-san"

Naruto looked next to him to see Kushina next him looking the same and wearing what he saw her wearing the last time they meet in the library. She hadn't changed much except that she was slightly taller but still the same as Naruto. The only difference was that her zipper on her orange short sleeved blouse was pulled down to show a little bit of cleavage of her BB-cups. She also wore the same mesh belt over her stomach region and had tight biker shorts that stopped right above her knees.

Naruto smiled at her. "Hello Kushina-_chan_".

Kushina blushed at the honorifics and turned away to look at Iruka.

Iruka started to talk about the origin of the village and something that Naruto just ignored and looked outside getting lost in his thoughts. 'So let's see I have the emo king, pink haired banshee, and fangirls. At least the others have a chance'.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" Iruka yelled trying to get the blonde's attention.

Naruto turned to Iruka and gave a glare. "What do you want?"

Iruka's tick mark grew to dangerous levels and you could see it pulsing. "I want you to tell me who the second Hokage's assistance was?"

Naruto looked at Iruka once before looking outside again. 'I did not expect it to be like this for the greatest village's academy'.

"Iruka sighed before looking back to the rest of the class."Everyone outside for practice spars to see where you're at."

Outside 

Naruto walked outside with the class to a sparing ring where Iruka and his assistant Mizuki were telling everyone the rules and showing basic stances for the few that didn't know how to fight. After half an hour Iruka called him.

"Naruto could you please step in the ring with me for a demonstration."

The class were snickering at his misfortune but he didn't care he'll show them all when this village will bow down to him. He entered the ring with a blank unreadable face.

"Now the rules are simple no ninjutsu or genjutsu only taijutsu and weapons are aloud." Iruka explained pulling out two long one foot kunai trying to intimidate him.

He smirked pulling up his sleeves slightly and then pumped some chakra into the seal on his wrist and a long sword popped into my open hand. Iruka was surprised while the class was shocked he had a weapon that large hidden.

He charged at Iruka and slashed downward while he blocked with one kunai and tried to slash Naruto's stomach. He used the leverage of the first kunai that blocked his sword and preformed a frontward flip with his feet landing on each of Iruka's shoulders. He concentrated chakra into his feet before he propelled off of him making him lose his balance. Naruto landed on one of the wooden post's side using his chakra to stick to it before he pushed off of it heading straight for Iruka.

Iruka saw him coming and bent backwards at a sickening angle while Naruto flew overhead his sword missing his face by a centimeter cutting his pony tail clean off. Iruka saw his hair fall of in slow motion as it hit the floor and something exploded in him.

Iruka jumped at him at chunin speeds as he tried to put his fingers together for the hand seal. Iruka was too fast though and he slashed at him with both kunai cutting of his hoodie's sleeves. He jumped to the side trying to find an opening. Iruka jumped at him again slashing down at him he parried the first kunai but the second cut his wrist and blood started to pour out.

Iruka was about to call the match but he pulled off his hoodie's sleeves and tied them around his wrist to stop the bleeding.

He put his hands together and muttered "Kai". He felt his body become lighter as the gravity seal seat on level five dropped to zero. He tightened the grip on his sword and charged Iruka. Iruka parried the sword and slashed forward at him only to meet thin air.

He reappeared on the other side of the ring and put his left hand out and made a com hither motion.

Iruka didn't want to end up killing one of his students or the opposite so he wanted to end this fast. Pulling out a giant shuriken out of ... somewhere and threw it at Naruto.

He bent backward similar to Iruka and as the shuriken was about to fly past him he put his hand through the hole in the center and caught it. He jumped up in the air and threw it at Iruka who side stepped it but to his shock the shuriken headed straight for the class.

Sasuke pulling out a tiny kunai and standing in front of the class think if he just stood there he would be able to block it with his _elite Uchiha skills_. Until his sister Sukina yelled for everyone to get down pulling Sasuke down with her with the entire class following their example.

The giant shuriken flex over the class a lodged itself in the wall next to a door where a certain pink haired banshee just came back from the bathroom. The banshee let out a shriek and the smell of urine filled the area before it went back inside to the bathroom.

Iruka sighed and Naruto saw his opening and he rushed forward and pressed his sword edge to Iruka's neck drawing some blood. Iruka put his hands up in defeat and shame in losing to a first day academy student. He pulled his sword back and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto walked toward the class hearing stuff like 'He's not so tough, Sasuke-kun is way better, I bet the twins are twice as good' and the rest were just quiet.

"Hey dobe how about you teach me everything you know and be of good use to me and my clan of elites." Sasuke said with the emo smirk that made him king.

He ignored him and kept walking until he heard Kushina call me.

"Naruto that was amazing could you teach me that some time I'm really interested in kenjutsu." Kushina said giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Sure what ever" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-baka only great ninja need moves like that so why don't you teach use" Arashi and Kaumi said with a sneer.

He just gave them one look and walked away ignoring them heading toward the gate. "Naruto where are you going", Kushina asked him.

He stopped. "To the Hospital before I pass out from blood loss" He said pointing to his bloody wrist.

"Um N-Naruto-san I could help heal your wrist." A new voice said.

Naruto turned around and saw a girl his height with long blood colored hair done into a pony tail with two bangs falling on each side of her face framing her beautiful heart shaped face with pale ocean blue eyes. She had an hour glass figure with a generous bust. She wore a short orange zip up jacket that showed her toned stomach. There was blue on the lower part of the sleeves and the sides of the jacket. She had on black biker shorts like Kushina's that stopped just below her waist. She also had on tight elastic pull up socks that stopped above her knees while wearing black ninja sandals.

"You can?" He asked.

"Yes I learned about medical ninjutsu before I enrolled in the academy." she replied with a shy smile.

He pulled off his now blood soaked sleeves and threw them out and then sat down on a bench next to the class. The girl and Kushina sat down on both sides of me. He held out his wrist to the girl and she took it in her hand and a green soothing aura surrounded their hands.

"So what's your name" he asked in his usual emotionless voice with a little bit of kindness.

"Natsumi", she replied with a smile made him blush and turn away. He noticed half the guys in the class were giving him looks of anger probably just jealous.

"So Natsumi-chan where did you learn medical ninjutsu?" he asked looking at her face seeing it was covered in red. He put his free hand to her forehead and felt that it was warm.

"Hey Natsumi-chan maybe you should heal yourself I think you have a fever." he put his hand down and noticed her face got even redder.

Kushina giggled at their interactions but felt a little jealous but she pushed it aside. Just then another girl came who was obviously an Uchiha but she didn't look stuck up like Sasuke.

"Um hi I'm Sukina, Sasuke's older sister and I just wanted to apologize for the way he acted after your fight."

He looked at her causing her to blush. "Are you really an Uchiha?"

Kushina and Natsumi face palmed their heads.

"Yes I'm an Uchiha why were you expecting me to be all bitchy or something?" Her voice becoming louder.

"Nooo never." 'I am so fucked'.

Sukina automatically smiled. "Good so can you tell me where you learned all those cool moves."

"Sure thing." he said giving a small smile 'This is going to be the longest five years of my life'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys should I continue this story in third person or first person I have a poll on it and once it's done I'll write the next chapter. (Third person is easier to read)<strong>

**I have the character descriptions and images on my profile if you want to know what the main characters look like. But to let you know some of the characters doesn't look like their pictures yet because they're still all only nine.**

**Give me plenty of reviews to give me your ideas on how I should continue this story. In your rev. don't give me trash talk it just pisses me off. Also if you're going to give me some 'constructive criticism' than just say no offence at the end or I'll think you're a dick.**

**Now I'm on my way to kill I mean persuade Kishimoto's daughter to give me the rights... hehe... hehahahaha. **

**Beta Read by dbtiger round of aplause.**

**I hate my life so FTW WolfLeader out-Communications cut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey loyal fans I'm back and I still don't own Naruto but I'm working on it...**

**WolfLeader-"So this is the bitch's house kind of small"**

**Ranger-"Yes Sir this is it"**

**WolfLeader-"Alright stack up men get ready for a breach and clear" (Puts plastic explosives on the door)**

**"Boom! Search the house".**

**WolfLeader-"This is the last room she has to be in hear" (Opens the door looking inside to see someone giggling while writing)**

**WolfLeader-"You hands in the air where I can see them"**

**Sakura-"Who are you people if you're burglars the only thing I can give you is **_**my virginity**_**"**

**WolfLeader and Rangers-We look at her and see she is a slightly fat ugly Japanese chick in her twenties with greasy short pink hair (We all vomited)**

**WolfLeader-"Of god there goes my lunch, just give me the rights to Naruto and we'll go away"**

**Sakura-"What do I get in return"**

**WolfLeader-"You won't get a bullet in the head if that's what you're asking". **

**Sakura-"Why would you shoot me besides I almost finished the next chapter where Naruto beats Madara and then he and Sakura exclaimed their love for each other and Sasuke gets jealous then they all get together and have a three-..."**

**WolfLeader and Rangers-"Shut the fuck up!"('Ugh I think my breakfast is next')**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki clan in Konoha and majority of the Uchiha clan survive (Mostly the women and young boys and girls)<p>

I will not make the first chapter explain everything so I will give a short summary of what happens. Minato survives the sealing of the Kyubi into his three children the youkai yin and yang into his new born twins, Arashi and Kaumi (kaa-um-e is how I pronounce her name), and the spirit of the Kyubi into his one year old son Naruto. Minato and his wife Uzumaki Setsuna take favor of the twins and leave Naruto for the wolves. The village loves the twins and think of them as heroes while they hate Naruto because he is only a reminder of the lives lost and thought he was just the Kyubi without its power. Minato and Setsuna start to train the twins at age four while Naruto had to stay alone in his room or outside of the compound.

Teams will consist of nine genin and three Jounin. The team can also separate and form three teams. The reason the teams are so big is because the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans are there increasing the amount of ninja in the village.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

**Times skip 5 years (Naruto** 13)

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped through the window startling Iruka yet again. Ever since the first day at the academy, Naruto has always been arriving into class through the window much to Iruka's displeasure. After greeting Iruka he walked to the back of the class and took his usual seat next to the window which also happened to be where Kushina, Natsumi, Sukina and the newest member of their group Mikoto.<p>

Naruto met Mikoto in his second year at the academy when she saved his life when she found him bleeding out next to a dead man with a sword impaled in his lower abdomen. She quickly took him to the hospital where the only doctor who would treat him was located which happened to be Shizune.

Afterwards Naruto introduced her to the others and she quickly set it off with them and then always joined them being officially part of the group of four now five.

Mikoto was a girl with long raven black hair that went to her mid back and she had two bangs that barely cover her forehead. She had cold black eyes that didn't match her sweet personality and pretty face .She usually wore a blue blouse with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black shinobi pants that hugged her body in all the right places. The blouse was a little zipped down to show her a little bit of her C-Cup breasts.

But as a consequence for being friends with the four hottest and sexiest girls in the academy meant that he had no friends of the same sex because they were jealous, just hated him, didn't care, and the rest were classified as gay in his books.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Iruka yelled using his personal patented big head jutsu.

"Today class is the day we find out which of you has what it takes to be shinobi" Iruka announced to the class gaining their full attention.

"In the genin exam we will give you a written test then we will hold a taijutsu match against either me or Mizuki you will have one minute to land a hit on one of us. Then we will come inside for the ninjutsu test where you will have to perform a kawarimi, henge, then make three bunshin.

Iruka and Mizuki started passing out tests and soon as he got his he noticed a weak genjutsu and dispelled it and started the test. After five minutes he put my pencil down from filling out the test purposefully getting some wrong.

After half an hour Iruka picked up the tests and graded them with a smile.

"Ok everyone out side for the taijutsu portion of the exam". Iruka said leading the class out said to a familiar sparring ring. Some of the rounds were the pathetic performances by the other civilian student and some of the clan heirs did slightly better.

"Sasuke Uchiha". Sasuke puffed his chest out as he walked into the ring as his fangirls cheered him on making the males cringe.

Sasuke charged at Iruka who side stepped and then jumped up to doge Sasuke's sweep kick. Iruka landed on the other side of the ring and dodged three kunai but was two slow when Sasuke landed a fist on Iruka's leg skimming it. Sasuke stopped giving his emo smirk while panting.

"Wow Sasuke a new record for the class so far at thirty two seconds" Iruka praised causing his fan girls to go crazy making him regret he said anything.

"Next Natsumi."

Natsumi walked toward the ring passing Sasuke and slapped his hand away as he tried to grope her.

Walking into the ring she bowed to Iruka before she disappeared causing Iruka to jump to the side dodging her drop kick. Vanishing again and tried to punch Iruka in the stomach for him to block. Jumping back she threw three shuriken at him causing him to jump to the side.

Natsumi saw her chance and ran at Iruka straight at him getting ready to block but to his surprise Natsumi at the last second slide under his legs and used a wooden pole to swing herself around and kick Iruka in the back.

"Good job Natsumi you just beat Sasuke's record time at twenty eight seconds." This caused Sasuke to scowled and his fan club to go into an uproar saying she cheated.

Natsumi walked up to Naruto who gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Wow Natsumi-chan you really have been hold back on me in our spars and could've seriously given me a run for my money". Natsumi blushed at Naruto's praise but kept it to herself and watched as Iruka got pummeled by Sukina, Mikoto, and finally Kushina drawing blood and they all beat Sasuke's time making said Uchiha furious.

"Naruto you're up next" Iruka grunted.

Before Naruto entered the ring Mizuki walked in telling Iruka he'd take this one saying as he was hurt and all. Iruka nodded and stepped out of the ring missing Mizuki give Naruto a glare. Naruto walked in with a blank face.

"Begin" Iruka's voice said and as soon as he said it Mizuki charged Naruto surprising everyone. As he was about to punch the blond he vanished reappearing behind him with his right foot cocked back as if he was going for the game winning soccer goal. His foot made contact with his ass and his balls sending him flying out of the ring holding his jewels as he soared above the class and hit the pink haired banshee that was coming back from the bathroom.

"Wow two seconds" was all Iruka said.

"O-OK everyone inside for the final part of the test." Iruka said letting out a breath he was holding while covering his own jewels like the rest of the males and some females in pity or whatever their sick reason was.

Once inside the class Iruka called up the students as each performed the required jutsu except Sasuke who made five clones instead of three and the girls who made ten just to piss him off. At the end each one of them had headbands except a few civilian students.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto walked into the room with Iruka and Mizuki who had and ice pack to his balls sitting at the desk in the front of the room.

"Ok Naruto can you perform a kawarimi with the log in the corner then do a henge" Iruka said kindly.

Doing the kawarimi with the log and immediately after turned into the Fourth Hokage. Looking closer nothing really changed except that he got taller his hair grew out a little and he wore different cloths. After seeing Iruka scribble down something on his paper he released the henge.

"Now Naruto we need you to make at least three bunshin to pass".

"Iruka is it ok if I make different types of clones" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"Sure but we didn't teach any other types." Iruka said.

Naruto put his hands for the seal and made five clones not just any clone but one for each different element. Seeing Iruka's jaw drop the teen let out a ghost of a smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto but we can't pass you since you could not perform the basic bunshin." Mizuki said with a smirk.

"What do mean Mizuki of course he passes".

"But-"

"And that's final". Iruka said glaring at his assistant's stupidity.

"Come get your headband to prove you're officially a Konoha genin" Iruka said proudly.

Walking forward the blonde pick up the only black headband out of the whole set and tied it around his forehead but let his bangs fall over it.

Walking out of the room Naruto noticed everyone else left except for his only four friends so he walked over to them.

"Naruto you passed that's great now we can celebrate." Exclaimed both Kushina and Natsumi dragging Naruto out but not before giving the two Uchihas a look that said 'I'll be broke by tomorrow'. They both just sighed and followed the two Uzumaki girls.

Naruto walked into Ichiraku's with the four girls following and he took a seat. Ayame walked out to take the orders and smiled when she saw them.

"Aw Naruto-kun finally taking an interest in girls I see," Ayame said smugly.

All four girls blush while Naruto's face stayed unchanged like he was in an eternal game of poker.

"So what will you have."

"Miso for me Mikoto and Sukina and-" Naruto started before he got interrupted.

"Salt ramen for me" Kushina said enthusiastically.

"I second that." Natsumi replied with a smile before her and Kushina looked at each other.

"And keep'm coming" both Uzumakis said simultaneously.

After two bowls for himself Mikoto and Sukina and five for both Kushina and Natsumi, Naruto paid the bill leaving his wallet bare making him frown but pushed it aside as he saw someone jump across the roof tops in a hurry as if trying to escape with what seems to be a giant scroll.

Naruto inwardly smiled knowing exactly what was happening turned around seeing the girls talking amongst themselves. "I have to take care of something if I don't come back that means I went home." He jumped off before they could ask him where he was going.

Naruto started to pick up speed seeing the traitor run into the woods he smirked. 'You just sealed your fate'. Landing in a tree looking down at the form of Mizuki taking a breather not noticing he was being watched at all.

Naruto jumped down startling Mizuki making him jump up ready to defend himself.

"Well if it isn't the demon himself you know you made it hard for me to steal the scroll when I tried to fail you so hard but now I get the pleasure of killing you ridding this village of demons like you." Mizuki started laughing like a mad man.

Naruto as quick as lightning was behind him sword drawn and stabbed him through the heart spraying blood on his hoodie and some to go on his face. Mizuki looked back in shock at the cold blue eyes before he went limp. Naruto pulled the sword out of him agonizing pace and swatted the blood of before it disappeared in the seal on his arm.

Walking to the spot where the fool left the scroll and crouching down for a better look. Pulling out a hidden blank scroll from his orange hoodie. Going through some hand seals he slammed his hands on the ground and a seal array surrounded the scrolls as they both opened as the information was transferred in about twenty seconds before he picked up the small scroll and it vanished as it disappeared into the hidden seal in his storage pouch.

Walking back to Mizuki's body took everything of value he had and sealed it. Then taking a single kunai he cut himself on his arms and shoulders and once on the leg not flinching once and then put the kunai in Mizuki's dead body's hand.

Suddenly there was a rustling from the bushes before Iruka and two Jounin came out and looked at the scene.

"Naruto did you kill him?" Iruka asked not taking his eyes of the now dead body that once belonged to his assistant.

"Yes he attacked me near here hence the wounds so I ran into the woods to this spot where I surprised him and as a last resort he tried to do a suicide move so I killed him," Naruto lied fluently.

"Well um good job Naruto but I think we can take it from here so maybe you should go home and rest for today."

Nodding Naruto started heading home. As soon as he reach the compound he walked inside and headed up the stairs not even sparing a glance at the family sitting around the table talking and laughing.

**Table**

Setsuna looked at Naruto as he walked up the stairs and frowned. Seeing all the cuts on his arms and blood soaked hoodie. Setsuna didn't like Naruto that much no matter how much she denied it but still wanted the boy to be part of the family.

"Minato dear why is Naruto coming home bloody and bruised, did you begin his training". Setsuna said taking a bite of her meat.

"No I didn't start his training but don't worry about him most of that blood isn't his." Minato said calmly causing his wife to frown and kids to stare at him.

"What do you mean that's not his blood."Setsuna said wondering what he meant and whose blood that it really was.

"Before I came here one of our shinobi a chunin betrayed the village and stole the scroll of sealing. As he was making his escape he attacked Naruto then took some damage and ran into the woods and then ambushed Mizuki and killed him and recovered the scroll of sealing." Minato said slightly proud even though he knew he had no right to be.

The twins looked at their father with slight jealousy. They never talked to Naruto when they were younger and like to tease him when they got the chance. When their training started Naruto made himself scarce making them think he didn't want to have anything to do with them.

"Oh ok and Minato why is Naruto always scarce in the house the only time I see him is when he leaves in the morning and when he comes back he goes straight to his room without dinner or saying hi, and he doesn't socialize so I'm also wondering if he has any friends." Setsuna said.

"Kaa-chan Naruto has friends but they're only four girls but even then he is just quiet around them and he only speaks when spoken to or just ignores whoever." Arashi said looking at his father who smiled at him.

"So he doesn't have any male friends, but I thought you two were friends?" Minato said getting interested.

"No whenever I try to talk to him he just ignores me and Kaumi and walks away I don't know why though" Arashi said.

"Do you have any clue as to why?" Setsuna said also interested at her sons' behavior.

Arashi tried to remember all the times he and his sister tried to talk to their older brother.

**Flashback**

"Hey dumbass how about you teach us something"

"Naruto-Baka want to be my target for target practice."

"Why are you such a loser"

"You should be more like us then maybe you'll get some friends."

**Flashback End **

"No not a clue." Arashi and Kaumi said simultaneously and then started to laugh as Minato said a funny coment.

(written by npcfan)

Setsuna got up and slipped away unnoticed up the stairs while Minato and the twins were talking and laughing together, and made her way to Naruto's room. As she approached his bedroom door, she felt an ever-increasing wave of apprehension, knowing that the conversation that she and her son were about to have would likely be a very uncomfortable one, if the hurt and anger she saw in his eyes was any indicator. Stopping when she reached the door, she swallowed to try to get rid of the lump that was growing in her throat, and raised her fist and nervously knocked.

After waiting a few seconds for Naruto to answer, she was surprised to see a seal array that covered a very large central portion of the door glow in a mix of bright blues and greens. She noted that it was extraordinarily complex in its design, but two functions that she could see that it served were to lock his door and trap sound within the room so that nobody outside the room could hear what was going on inside. She knew that no other room in the house, not even Minato's library, had such a seal on the door, causing her to wonder how it got on this one.

_'Did Naruto apply this seal to his bedroom door?'_ she thought to herself, realizing that with what she'd heard in the past couple of days about just how strong he's become without her or the others' knowledge, she knew next to nothing about the full extent of his skills and capabilities. It began to bother her that she didn't even really know her son at all, and as she continued pondering the seal, she thought that it was likely that Naruto applied a seal like this to his door because he didn't trust anyone in his family. As she spent a few seconds pondering this, the seal began to blend back into the door. Almost immediately after it disappeared, the door cracked open just enough for her son to peek an eye out the door and look both ways.

His gaze through the crack in the door came to his mother's face as he asked, "Are you alone?"

The guardedness and suspicion that she could hear in his tone caused her to flinch a little. She tightened her lips and nodded. Naruto opened the door and ushered her inside. As soon as she entered, he quickly but quietly closed the door. She watched as he reapplied the seal on his door, but decided to say nothing about it, believing that if this conversation was to go in any positive direction at all, she would need to tread very carefully. She took a moment to look around the room, frowning in surprise and sadness at how spartan it was. It lacked the inviting feel of the rest of the house. Even the twins' rooms had posters and various toys, knick-knacks and other things that kids tend to keep in their rooms, and the last time that she was in this room, he had a few of those effects. Yet another pang of guilt clenched her heart as she realized that she hadn't set foot in this room since he was six years old, and it had been long before then that she had ever come up here for a good or kind reason. All she saw was his bed, his chest of drawers, and a desk and bookshelf that she didn't remember him having before. She turned to look at Naruto with the same surprised and saddened frown, only to see that, other than a single raised eyebrow, he had the same cold, emotionless expression on his face that she usually saw on him.

They simply looked at each other, neither of them breaking the silence for a few moments. Coming to the realization that Naruto wasn't likely going to be the first one to say anything, Setsuna asked, "Naruto...why?"

Naruto frowned ever so slightly in confusion at this, keeping the iciness in his tone as he asked, "Why what, exactly?"

Setsuna felt that guilty pang in her chest again at his guarded and suspicious tone. She glanced downward for just a moment, before bringing her glance back up to his and speaking again in an even tone, being careful to not sound angry in the hurt and guilt she was currently feeling, "Why...won't you come eat with us when we invite you? Why don't you ever say anything to your brother and sister anymore when they try to talk to you? Why don't you talk to me or your father anymore? Why don't you spend any time with us in the living room as a family? Why..." she raised her hands to her sides as though gesturing to the room around them, "Why don't you have things in here that other kids have in their rooms? Why is that seal on your door?" As she asked these last two questions, tears filled her eyes and her voice began to quiver and break. She realized that this was the first time that she had asked him something that didn't have anything to do with her or the family, but only about him.

She noticed that as she was asking these questions, Naruto's outward expression didn't change, but she did notice the same flash of pain and isolation followed by cold anger appear in his eyes several times. She decided to finish before waiting for him to speak, "Naruto, we're trying to reach out to you right now...we want you to feel like you're part of the family; I mean...this house is your home, too."

Naruto closed his eyes and looked down, his bangs covering his eyelids. Setsuna could only guess what he was thinking right now, and she honestly wasn't sure she wanted to know. Despite this, however, she felt a need to hear what he had to say, regardless of how it might hurt. She took a moment to rein her tears in and collect herself.

"Naruto..." she said, in a quiet tone.

Naruto didn't respond, his eyes remaining closed and his gaze remaining down.

"Naruto...please...look at me" she continued, her tone still quiet, but now almost pleading.

Naruto sighed, opening his eyes and returning his gaze to his mother's face.

Setsuna's tone seemed to become even more pleading, her voice breaking again as fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks once more as she said/asked, "Say something?"

Naruto could no longer hold his icy, blank expression anymore. He looked at her in disbelief as he responded, "And just what exactly do you expect me to say? To any of you? You say you want me to be part of the family? Where the hell did this come from?"

Setsuna flinched at Naruto's verbal onslaught, her tears becoming more pronounced as she began to sniffle as well. This certainly hadn't been what she was expecting, but she simply waited and tried to listen as he continued, "You've had thirteen f***ing years to help me feel included in this family! You want me to say something? Fine, I'll say something. I'll start by answering your questions! The reason I don't eat with any of you is because more often than not, when I tried to eat with the family, you'd send me to bed hungry! If I relied on Namikaze family mealtimes to get my food, I would have**starved to death!**"

Involuntary sobs started to escape Setsuna's throat at this point. As she remembered back to all of the times that she would send him away without anything to eat, she began to realize that he wasn't exaggerating; he may very well have starved to death if he hadn't started going elsewhere for his meals.

Naruto didn't stop there, "You ask why I don't talk to you or my father. When I did try to talk to you, you acted as though you wished I didn't exist at best, and at worst, you did all you could short of beating me to get me out of your sight…" his tone took a bitter, cynical and sarcastic quality as he added, "…though, I'm sure that's probably only because I got the message before you could go that far…"

Naruto continued, "You ask me why I ignore the two spoiled-rotten brats you call my siblings when they try to talk to me? If they had anything to say to me that was actually **worth listening to**, as opposed to just calling me names, asking if they can use me as a target for kunai and shuriken practice, or demanding that I teach them my skills when they give absolutely nothing in return, I would interact with them. As far as spending time as a family…when have I **ever been** family to ANY of you? You haven't treated me like family for as long as I can remember! The reason I don't have things in here that other kids have is because nobody in this family has ever given me anything like that! Never a single birthday present, never a single toy, nothing! You say this is my HOME? **What a f***ing joke**! A home is supposed to be a place where you feel accepted and safe! I don't feel safe anywhere in this EVIL HOUSE except in this room, and that's only because I can keep all of you out **indefinitely**because of the seal that I put on the door! And no, I'm not going to tell you all of its features, because I don't trust any of you!"

Setsuna broke down more and more as Naruto flung accusation after accusation at her. What hurt the most was not the venom that he had directed at her; what hurt the most was that she couldn't defend or debate anything he said to her. Everything he said about her was true.

She tried to speak, her sobs causing her to stutter, "N-Naruto…So-Sochi..." this angered Naruto. She had never acknowledged him as her son before, but she continued before he could interrupt, "I…I know that…that I haven't be-been…a good…mother to you…" as she started to get control of her sobs, the stuttering began to cease, "…I haven't even been a mother to you at all…and…I'm truly sorry for that…but…please…I'm..." the sobs came back full force as her voice broke once again, "I'm trying **now**. Can't that at least count for something? Please?" she finished as she continued sobbing.

Naruto just stood there, looking at the sobbing, broken woman before him. His own eyes began to well up from years of buried anguish that she had just brought back to the surface. Setsuna sobbed even harder as she saw his anguish, now much fresher and more intense than the flashes she saw earlier. She tried to reach out to him and hug him, but he raised his hands and backed away in an effort to keep her at a distance. She looked hurt briefly by this, but she nodded in understanding at his reaction.

After a few moments, Naruto spoke in a quiet tone that belied the effort he was putting forth to keep his composure, "Do you even appreciate what you're asking me? You've ignored me, and abused me for as long as I can remember…and you want me to forget all that, because you…started 'reaching out to me'…" he used his fingers to put the phrase in air quotations, "…**yesterday?**"

Setsuna simply closed her eyes and hung her head in shame. As she opened her eyes again a few seconds later, she had noticed that Naruto had turned his own gaze from her. After a few more moments of tense silence, she responded, "You're right, Sochi…" as she said this, that same flash of anger returned to Naruto's eyes as he brought a hard gaze to her, interrupting her train of thought. She suddenly realized why he got angry.

"I've…never called you that before tonight…have I?" she asked, her own horror at herself evident in the tone she used. Naruto's gaze and turn of his head away from her answered her question.

"Is it…OK if I call you that?" she asked, in a hopeful tone.

He answered her in a cold tone, "I'd prefer if you just used my name…Setsuna."

Setsuna, hurt by his impersonal use of her name instead of calling her kaa-san, simply nodded, accepting that she had lost the right to be acknowledge by him as 'Mom'.

"Naruto-kun…"Naruto eyes flashed red with anger at this at first impulse, but as he realized that she was at least in here making an effort, lowering his gaze as he prompted her to continue.

And continue she did, in a low, hoarse tone, having run out of tears to shed for the time being, "I can't defend or deny anything you've said about me. If I were in your position, I wouldn't trust me, either."

Setsuna took a couple of deep breaths before continuing, "And you're right that one day of effort in the right direction doesn't erase a lifetime of wrongdoing. I can't speak for the rest of the family…but…I want to try to do right by you, if you'll give me the chance. I'd…like to spend more time with you, and I'd like for us to get to know each other."

She hesitated for a brief moment, before continuing, "I hope that one day, you can call me 'kaa-san', but I know that right now…I have no right to expect that. Naruto-kun…what can I do to earn your trust?"

Naruto's expression became very thoughtful, as he began to ponder hard on this turn of events tonight, "I don't know how to answer that, right now. I…I really need to think on this."

Naruto turned his expression to Setsuna once again, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now to clear my head. I'd…appreciate it if you didn't let **them** know."

Setsuna nodded as she responded, "OK. I won't. If they ask, I'll just say I left you in here. I…guess I'll see you later?"

Naruto nodded as he moved to the door and released the seal on it, opening it for her and allowing her to exit his room.

As she exited into the hallway, she turned around, and before he could stop her, she kissed him on the cheek before softly wishing him a good night. She smiled in gratitude at him before walking away toward her own room to retire for the night.

Naruto simply stood there for a few moments brushing his fingers against the spot on his cheek where she kissed him, trying to savor the unfamiliar yet comforting sensation. Remembering all the hate he draged his nails over his flesh drawing blood but stoped as he came to his senses before closing his door and sealing it. He then proceeded to unseal the hidden scroll in his weapons pouch and let a smirl grace his face as he started to look through the jutsu.

(ncpfan writting over)

**Next Day **

Naruto got up of the floor and stretched looked at the time and saw he had half an hour before he had to go to the academy. He walked to the wall above his small bed and touched it sending chakra into and then the wall opened up revealing a secret compartment. Putting the copied scroll into it and then resealing he took of his still blood soaked orange hoodie and dropped it into a hamper in the corner and then walked into the bathroom took a shower.

After a fifteen minute shower of getting the blood and smell of death of him he walked out with a towel. Getting a set of new cloths he's been saving for this vary day out. He started to put on a pair of black pair of Jounin pants and a long sleeve black Jounin styled shirt. Next he put on a Jounin styled vest with two pockets on the front and the Uzumaki badge on his left upper arm. Taking some white bandages he wrapped them around his waist to put pressure on his self inflicted wounds to fool Iruka and then strapped on a rectangular kunai pouch over the bandaged waist. Then taking to more pouches and strapped them on the back of his waist. Taking a few storage scrolls filled with various things for survival into his vests. Lastly picking up a one foot sheath combat knife and strapped it onto his left shoulder and picked up his headband and tying it onto his head firmly and then slipped his feet into black shinobi sandals while putting a pair of black fingerless gloves and walked out of his room and down stairs.

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the door.

"Naruto how about some breakfast with the family before we all go to the academy together." Setsuna said with a small smile for her eldest child.

"No thanks I have to be there a little early to get a good seat." Naruto lied and opened the door not even giving them a glance.

"Ok then well come with you then since we just finished." Setsuna said getting up with the rest of the family following.

Naruto just kept walking without waiting and was already at the front gate. The walk was kind of quiet as no one wanted to ask why Naruto looked like he was going to go to war. As soon as they were on the academy grounds a few clans heads whose children were friends with Arashi and Kaumi came to talk.

Naruto took this moment to try to get away but was stopped when Minato put his hand on his shoulder and gave the other family the signal to follow after saying good bye to the clan heads. As they walked up the stairs silence they got to the class and walked inside to the class everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Hello Arashi-kun Kaumi-chan and Hokage-sama." the entire class said to their leader and the twins.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson which didn't go unnoticed by the class making them all shut up. Minato coughed to get his kids attention.

"Well I just wanted to say good luck on your first day." Minato said to his three kids and gave them a fatherly hug and looked to Naruto to see he was already walking away.

"Naruto good luck to I'll be watching" Minato said to Naruto as he was walking up the aisle to the last row.

Naruto stopped and turned around with a cold glare with his now slit red eyes making it look like he was about to kill everyone. 'So they chose now to know I exist well it's too late for that now'. Noticing he was accidentally releasing a small amount of KI. Quickly stopping the flow some of the other students who passed started to breath again.

Seeing he was drawing to much attention he turned around and kept walking ignoring the looks and sat down next to Kushina and the other girls.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kushina asked worriedly.

Naruto looked at her and put a forced smile shocking everyone except the four girls. Even though it was a forced smile it was the first time anyone saw him smile. Kushina knew like the other girls that when he forced a smile meant he was ok.

Minato frowned and left the room with his wife in tow.

Iruka then broke the silence and started giving his speech about being shinobi. After he finished his speech he said he would announce teams.

"Class this year we are going to do something different with some of the teams. Every once in a while when Konoha is in a time of prosperity we have two teams made three times the size of a normal team. These teams are called Super cell teams. These teams are not based on being over powered or under powered. If you are pleased on these teams it is considered a great honor and the last member picked for the team will have the most potential to be a leader and will be the genin Captain."

Naruto looked bored by his speech and became quiet not listening to him.

"Now the first super cell team will be team seven and the members are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" Iruka started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Take that Ino pig true love prevails!" Sakura screamed making the males cringe.

"Sakura shut the hell up, now as I was saying the next members of the team are Arashi and Kaumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Then the next members are Kushina Uzumaki, Natsumi Uzumaki, Sukina Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha-"

At this four heads hit their tables all thinking 'damn we have the emo-king, banshee side kick, and the twin horrors.'

"And the last member of the team will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Iruka finished proudly waiting to see Naruto's reaction but it looked like he wasn't even listening.

Kiba shot out of his seat. "How come Sasuke, Arashi, and that baka Naruto get all the hot girls on his team!"

As soon as he said that a kunai flew over his head right through Akamaru's legs cutting some of Kiba's hair and his dog scared for being one inch from being neutered. Kiba immediately sat down. Everyone looked at Naruto who was staring out the window and turned around looking at the class with his emotionless face.

"O-Ok... team seven captains will be Kakashi and Hayate. The Jounin assistants will be Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi. Team eight will not be formed team nine will become the next super cell team even though it is still in circulation. The team will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. You will team up with the previous team nine whose members are Rock Lee, Tenten, and the genin captain will be Neji Hyuga. The team leader will be Maito Gai of team nine and his Jounin assistants will be Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. That is all your new sensei and senseis will be here shortly." Iruka finished and sat down.

One by one each team left leaving team seven the only one left. Right now Naruto was looking out the window while the four girls were in a conversation about the latest gossip. Sakura was pestering Sasuke to go out on a date with him while he ignored her existence, and the Twins were trying to find a way to talk to Naruto.

After two hours the door opened revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair and dressed in the standard shinobi garb and had a mask that covered his mouth and he had his headband brought down to cover his left eye.

"Yo."

"You're late!" Screamed the pinky haired banshee.

"My first impression is that I hate you." Kakashi said.

Everyone glared at Sakura making her shrink down.

"Now I want everyone to head to the roof to introduce our selves and ... is one of you missing." Kakashi said scanning the room.

Everyone looked to where Naruto was sitting and found the spot empty.

"He must have left." Kushina left deadpanned.

"Well just go to the roof top."

Everyone headed to the roof and were surprised to see Naruto already sitting their reading an advanced fire element jutsu scroll. He turned to them once before continuing to read. Everyone sat down across from Kakashi and two women with purple hair. One had her hair done into a short spiky pony tail. She wore a mesh body suit that was covered up by a tan trench coat she also had a tan colored shorts that stopped at her waist and she had her headband tied around her forehead and had blue ninja sandals.

"Wow the blond over there is pretty handsome I wonder if he's good in bed what do you think Yugao." Anko said in a sultry voice making the women blush.

The other purple haired women with long hair now known as Yugao wore standard ANBU attire which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt and black ANBU pants. She then had gray shin guards and knee guards. She wore a green Jounin flack jacket with the top zipped a little down to show her D cup breasts outline.

Anko turned around to face the group seeing Kakashi passed out from a hidden nose bleed, two red heads and two Uchiha girls that looked like they wanted to kill her, Arashi and Kaumi blushing along with Sakura who had a small nose bleed, and lastly Sasuke who looked like he was brooding but his massive bloody nose said otherwise. Naruto just sat their unchanged from the dirty talk as he read his scroll.

After five minutes Kakashi regain consciousness and clear his thought to get their attention. "Ok let's start of by introducing ourselves be saying our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and our goals or dreams."

"Um, Sensei can you go first so we can see how to do it?" Sakura said.

'She's supposed to be the smart one' Kakashi thought.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake I have many likes and I dislike the things I dislike and I have many hobbies and have no current goal." Kakashi finished making everyone sweat drop at the lame introduction.

Anko decided to go next. "My name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are dango snakes and cute guys-", winks at Naruto who ignores her, "my dislikes are a certain snake bastard and rapist, my hobbies are torturing people making them scream out in agony and my goal is to get all the dango and cute boys I want." Anko finished smiling and looks at Naruto seductively.

Naruto looks at Anko his expression unchanging but in his mind he was thinking 'holy shit this bitch is crazy'.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki my likes are kenjutsu and gardening, my dislikes are rapist, perverts, and bastards who don't think women can be strong, my hobbies are practicing my kenjutsu and doing missions, my goal is to eventually become and ANBU captain. Oh and I'm sixteen." Yugao finished.

Kakashi cursed inwardly and looks at Yugao 'damn to young'. "Ok pinky you're up."

"My name is Sakura Haruno my like are *looks at Sasuke and blushes*, my hobbies are *Looks at Sasuke and blushes*, my dreams *looks at Sasuke and squeals* and my dislikes are INO-Pig and that Baka Naruto." Sakura yelled.

"Ok you next duck ass." Kakashi said causing said Uchiha to frown.

"My name Is Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are training to get stronger, my dislikes are a certain someone, my goal is more of an ambition which is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." At the last part he looks over to the four girls now huddled around Naruto.

"Next."

"Our names are Arashi and Kaumi Uzumaki Namikaze our likes are to train with our Kaa-san and tou-san, our dislikes are perverts and bastards and someone who continues to ignore us no matter how hard we try to talk to him. Our hobbies is training and our dream slash goal is to become Hokage after dad." They both finished saying everything at the same time creeping everyone out.

"Nice now next".

Our Names are Kushina Uzumaki, Natsumi Uzumaki, Sukina Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha, our likes are Naruto-kun and training with Naruto, our dislikes are perverts, rapist, bastard how think their better than everyone else because of their clan, and our dreams our to all become the best shinobi we can be and eventually get married." they all finished with a smile and a blush freaking everyone out more than the twins did.

"You are up Captain."

Naruto put the scroll he was reading all this time into his vests front pocket.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..."

"..."

"..."

"That's it."

Everyone sweat dropped at his even lamer than Kakashi's Introduction.

Kakashi got up from the railing he was seated on and walked in front of the two purple haired women. "Tomorrow we will have the real genin exam ,which has a failure rate of sixty six point six percent, at training ground seven. Oh and don't eat anything or you will throw up and be there by ten in the morning. And Naruto your job as genin captain is to make sure everyone follows these instructions." Kakashi finished and the disappeared in a swirl of leaves followed by Anko and Yugao.

Naruto got up and walked in front of the group confusing them all. "Tomorrow come an hour or an hour and a half late and eat breakfast and be combat ready." With that Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves similar to Kakashi and left.

**Next Day Training Ground Seven**

Naruto made his way to training ground Seven with ten minutes to spare. He was wearing the same attire as yesterday and put seal on the cloths so they wound repair themselves if you put any fabric near them which gets absorbed and then used to repair the outfit.

As he walked into the training area he saw the group standing next to three wooden stumps. As he walked up to the group the girls minus Sakura and Kaumi waved to him. He couldn't help but notice Sukina's new attire. She had her dark violet almost black colored hair that went to her mid back with some coming over both shoulders and onto her C-cup breasts out line. She then had a single bang come down the middle of her forehead in between her violet eyes and stopped just to the left of her nose. She wore a dark violet almost black short sleeve shirt and biker shorts that stopped at her lower thighs that matched her unique hair color. She had a pale pinkish colored no sleeve blouse that hugged her body and had her headband tied around her waist with the metal plate on the right side rather than the center. She also wore black fingerless gloves like his but hers went up to her elbows. Lastly she had black spandex socks that stopped just below her knees and wore black shinobi sandals over her socks. All in all he had the decency to blush but it went unnoticed to his liking.

"So did you take my advice?" Naruto asked hoping they did while not showing it knowing it will be easier.

"Yes we did but they didn't." Sukina replied for the group.

Just then three people appeared in front of the group.

"Are you ready to start the exam?"

**Oh snap cliffy sucks to be you or me because I have to write the next thing.**

**Beta Read by dbtiger without him (or her) I'd be dead... not really moving on.**

**Rant**

**Some of you bastards didn't get it when I said when you review that if you think my story sucks tell my why so I can make it better. But noooo you fools (not all just two or three people) just say it sucks and leave.**

**Rant Over**

**Not that big of a rant ****but everyone else does it so why can't I**** (This line works with drugs and under age sex too)**

**Thanks to you reviewer who are hurtfully honest but at least apologize and tell me how to make my story better. **

_**New poll, should Yugao be Naruto's slave later on in the story?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with the third chapter hope you like it. Also thanks to you few reviewers who are kind and tell me the truth of what they think and point out problems nicely.**

**Beta Read by dbtiger63.**

**WolfLeader-"Ok guys one of you distract the psycho bitch and then I'll steal the rights and forge her signature from one of the papers".**

**Rangers-"Why do we have to do it can't we just kill her like those other guys?"**

**WolfLeader-"No even though I want to kill her and slap Japan's god across the face for making such a thing." (Just then ten slightly fat guys dressed as the characters of Naruto jumped out with plastic knifes)**

**Sakura-"Good job my ninja now protect me while I put on my Sakura outfit and keep them alive I think I'll have my way with them all."**

**Seven Rangers and WolfLeader all vomited again.**

**Ranger-"Can we kill them now."**

**WolfLeader-"... yes..." (Shoots the person dressed as Naruto in the head)**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki clan in konoha and majority of the Uchiha clan survive (Mostly the women and young boys and girls)<p>

I will not make the first chapter explain everything so I will give a short summary of what happens. Minato survives the sealing of the Kyubi into his three children the yokai yin and yang into his new born twins, Arashi and Kaumi (kaa-um-e is how I pronounce her name), and the spirit of the Kyubi into his one year old son Naruto. Minato and his wife Uzumaki Setsuna take favor of the twins and leave Naruto for the wolves. The village loves the twins and think of them as heroes while they hate Naruto because he is only a reminder of the lives lost and thought he was just the Kyubi without its power. Minato and Setsuna start to train the twins at age four while Naruto had to stay alone in his room or outside of the compound.

Teams will consist of nine genin and three Jounin. The team can also separate and form three teams. The reason the teams are so big is because the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans are there increasing the amount of ninja in the village.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to start the exam?" Kakashi's voice asked from behind the group causing them to look back.<p>

"Yes we are ready," most of the group said.

Naruto just nodded and stood with his arms crossed with his emotionless face. He didn't really care about what kind of test it was he was only focusing on trying to gain ranks as fast as he could.

"The point of this test is to get these eight bells from us before 3PM. If you don't get a bell by then I will tie three of you to those posts while we eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi said making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Um sensei why are they're only eight bells when there are nine of us." Sakura asked making Kakashi eye smile at her.

"That's because one of you will be sent back to the academy and if none of you get a bell you will all fail and never be allowed to become ninja. Also there are no rules anything goes so come with the intent to kill." Kakashi says walking to the center of the field with the other two jounin and genin following. Kakashi then tied four bells to his waist and gave two bells each to Yuugao and Anko.

"Ready the exam starts, now!" At that the genin disappeared making Kakashi think 'They at least know when to hide', until they saw Naruto standing in front of the three jounin.

"Well aren't you the odd-ball in the-", Kakashi didn't get to finish as Naruto started to go through hand seals at jounin speeds.

"Oh shi..." Anko said but didn't get to finish as Naruto finished going through his hand seals stopping on the tiger seal.

**"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Jutsu"**

Naruto then blew out a massive dragon of fire and it then looped around Naruto once before it flew towards the three jounin hitting the spot where they were standing. Each of them land next to each other only to dodge the fire dragon that got back up and charged them again as if it had a mind of its own.

Naruto, seeing the dragon had done its part in distracting them, started running at them slowly then he flicked both his hands in a down ward movement and two five foot swords came out from under his sleeves. The two swords were the type that were a little thick but could be retracted and hidden easily.

Charging at the jounin, now only twenty feet away, he vanishes moving at low chunin speeds. He appears in front of Yuugao slashing down at her only for her to draw her own sword and block. Doing a 360 degree turn Naruto slashes in an arc motion with his second sword.

Yuugao jumped back but Naruto followed not letting up, going from academy level moves to high jounin moves then back making it impossible to predict where he would attack next. Kakashi sees Yuugao starting to be over powered. He jumped in to help and told Anko to go test Sasuke, Sakura and the twins.

Naruto seeing Kakashi turned around slashing at Yuugao to keep her at a distance while doing a side kick at Kakashi who blocked. He had to then jump back as Naruto was about to punch him in the face while still holding his other sword.

Naruto then put one sword behind his back to block Yuugao's sword. Turning around quickly he tries to slash at Yuugao with his other sword only for it to be blocked. Yuugao then swung at him making him duck and then he slashed upward. Yuugao seeing this did a front flip over the teen and slash to her side as she landed making him go on the defensive.

Naruto cursed 'Damn using my swords is useless now that I don't have the element of surprise, time to do something drastic'. Putting his hands together said one word "Kai", suddenly his body became very light as the gravity seal went from fifteen to zero. Naruto jumped at Kakashi punching him in the stomach making him skid next to Yuugao. He got up and slowly reached his hand up to his head band but before he could Naruto was on him forcing Yuugao to block making him jump back from the two.

Naruto made a hand seal and suddenly Kushina with her sword drawn and Natsumi with two kunai stood in front of him acting as a wall between him and Yuugao.

Kakashi was surprised at this kid who was supposed to be only average in the academy pulling off such a chakra consuming jutsu and then showing some of the finest swordsmanship. He may be better than Yuugao herself.

Naruto seeing Kakashi distracted made another hand signal and both Sukina and Mikoto appear with their Sharingans activated with one tomoe in each eye surprising Kakashi.

Naruto seeing both Jounin distracted started going through hand seals and on the hundredth hand seal, the sequence taking two minutes, stopped on the dragon seal.

**"Elemental Release: Five Dragons' Wrath!" **Naruto yelled.

Hearing this all four girls retreated into the woods confusing the two jounin. Suddenly the sky got dark over the training grounds and lightning flashed and the winds picked up. The only thing holding the jounin down was the chakra in their feet.

The lightning flashed and a single bolt hit a tree causing it to burst into flames. Rain started to pour but strangely the fire kept getting bigger. Naruto looked winded like he would fall over any second but forced himself up to see five dragons appearing. A dragon made of fire stepped out of the burning trees, a water dragon formed from all the rain water, a dragon made from earth in front of the two jounin, a wind dragon flying over head, and lastly a lightning dragon came out from the center of the clouds and landed in front of the two now scared shitless jounin.

Naruto smirked looking at the display. This was the first time he performed the jutsu successfully without falling unconscious. It was a jutsu only he could do because he created it and it requires having all the main elemental affinities. Just then Mikoto appeared next to him and held him up. Naruto looked at what was happening to see a water dragon fighting his water dragon while a lightning one fought his lightning dragon.

While this was going on Kakashi was running away and dodging the fire dragons' blows and it wouldn't disappear no matter what he threw at it. Yuugao wasn't doing much better as she was trying to outrun the wind dragon and failing miserably.

Just when the dragons were about to finish them off the timer rang and at that the dragons looked around before they simultaneously exploded into what they were created from. At this the jounin sighed and walked to the stumps and waited for the rest of the team to join them. After fifteen minutes the entire group was there with Sasuke, Sakura, and Arashi tied to the posts.

"Congratulations you all fail." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"The whole point of this exam was to show teamwork. The only people who showed this was Naruto and his girl followers. Arashi and Kaumi showed teamwork but only with each other and the rest I don't even want to talk about."

"Now that you're done with your explanation can I show you something?" Naruto said drawing all attention to him holding a bell shocking everyone. Before any one could say anything he pulled out four more and handed them to Kushina, Natsumi, Sukina, and Mikoto. Then he handed his own to Kaumi.

"Also for insurance I borrowed these from my father's personal library", Naruto said pulling out a scroll and unsealed three orange books.

Kakashi looked at the books with want in his eyes but noticed there were only three. "So Naruto you have insurance for eight of you but what about yourself and how do you know I want those when I have my own?"

"Don't be so sure about that", Naruto pulled out a fourth book making Kakashi, Anko and Yuugaos' eyes to widen.

"How did you get all of those bells and my book?"

"During my kenjutsu match with Yuugao when I did that side slash before I attacked you to get you to back away was really to cut the bells unnoticed. My shadow clones that I hid under the ground before any of you came grabbed them before you noticed. As for how I got your bells and book when you were being attacked by my dragons, didn't you notice that one was missing? My lightning and water dragons were already preoccupied, my wind dragon was after Yuugao and fire after Kakashi but the earth dragon was not in play." Naruto explained in his emotionless voice.

Just then an earth dragon came out of the ground under Naruto so that he was sitting on its head towering above them.

"I had my earth dragon go underground stealing your bells and book while the fire dragon was keeping you distracted." Naruto finished.

Anko looked up at him seeing one thing wrong with his explanation. "I think Kakashi would've noticed if a giant clawed hand was reaching into his pockets."

Just then the dragon shrank until it was the size of Akamaru and jumped on Naruto's head going to sleep making the girls squeal at how cute it was while Anko just shut up.

Kakashi smiled,"Good job Naruto but you still fail for not following orders. Now can you tell me why you told the team to eat and come late?" Kakashi finished seriously.

"I won't give my team orders that will potentially ruin the mission before it even starts as it could get us killed." Naruto finished.

"You know what we have to say to that... you all pass", Kakashi, Anko, and Yuugao said making the girls cheer and the banshee to ask Sasuke for a date to celebrate but got rejected.

"Naruto what was that jutsu that you used? I've never seen it before and it's obviously A-rank or higher." Kakashi asked.

"It's my own personal jutsu that I made. It first makes a storm that can create all the necessary elements to make the normal elemental dragons but instead opens a portal which the dragons you witnessed come from. I don't feel like sharing or allowing you or the Uchiha brat to copy it. If you could use it the dragons would probably kill you and the enemy because they are like summons and not ordinary elemental dragons like yours Kakashi." Naruto finished coldly.

"Dope I command you to teach me that technique and force your dragons to bow down to me and serve my clan." Sasuke said with his smirk.

Naruto looked like he was about to kill him but the small earth dragon beat him to it. It immediately jumped and swung its rock hard tail in between the pricks legs causing him to grasp his family jewels. Sakura screamed.

"Well we have to report to Hokage-sama so you're free to do whatever you want. Naruto make sure everyone meets up at the Hokage Tower for our first mission at ten in the morning." Yuugao ordered the team before she, Kakashi and Anko disappeared via shushin as fast as their feet could take them.

Naruto turned back to the group seeing the two red heads and two Uchiha girls looking at him, while Sakura was tending to Sasuke's balls to her pleasure while Sasuke was unconscious. Lastly the twins were staring at him intently which they happen to be doing a lot of lately.

"Sakura stop molesting Sasuke before he wakes up and tell him where and when to meet us tomorrow morning." Naruto said in his monotone voice then made his way to the gates before he stopped and motion his hands toward the girls he knew were following him out. But before he left he dropped the perverted books and let them on fire with a small fire jutsu.

Naruto walked through the village at a leisurely pace with the girls just walking around nonchalantly not caring where they were going. People looked at the group murmuring things like 'Poor girls the demon must have tricked them into following him', though Naruto really didn't care.

"Hey Naruto how come you never took any of us to your room? I'm kind of curious what it's like," asked Kasumi innocently as possible.

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy and the other girls got really quiet to hear his response. 'Why does she want to go see my room it's nothing special?'

"Why do you want to see my room? There is a bed, desk, book shelf, drawer, and a personal bathroom." Naruto was getting bored even though he didn't show it.

"Well that's boring and speaking of boring what should we do?" Kushina asked.

"I have any idea. Let's go and gamble, earning some money to go shopping," Sukina says as if she's done it before.

"That's a great idea lets go Naruto!" All three girls agree to Sukina's plan and got on both sides of Naruto grabbing his arms and dragged him to the nearest casino.

Naruto while being dragged was deep in thought. 'These girls are a bad influence on me and not to mention that "our" betting money is going to come out of my wallet... well more like Mizuki's'.

After ten minutes Naruto looked to where he was being dragged and to his surprise it was the Golden Leaf Hotel with a large casino on the upper floors. The girls then released Naruto in front of the counter to look at the manager.

"How may I be of service today Naruto-san?" The manager asked warmly giving them her best smile.

The girls frequently drag Naruto here when they were bored and the manager took a liking to Naruto, letting them go in for free. They always paid him back when they leave the casino. But seeing as they were officially shinobi meant they could go in without being questioned.

"The girls behind me forced me to come so I guess I'm heading into the casino." Naruto stated placing ten thousand ryo on the counter and walked through two double doors.

After ten minutes in the casino Naruto walked back out to where the girls were talking with each other in the lobby. Even though no one knew it Naruto was probably the best gambler in Konoha even though he didn't know how to play most of the games and when someone cheats they usually end up broke in front of him. The girls finally noticed Naruto just in time to catch four little bags. Each of the girls opened the bags and squealed from seeing fifty thousand in each of the bags.

"Well I'm going to go have dinner now, if you want to join me you can come." Naruto says walking out the door not waiting for an answer but the sound of the door opening four more times answered his question. After five minutes of walking they entered the business and richer side of Konoha.

"Um, Naruto where are we going?" Mikoto asked getting curious as to why they were going for dinner.

Naruto didn't answer her which ticked her off but kept walking until he stopped abruptly. Naruto turned to the right and walked into the building shocking all the girls.

"Naruto this is The Golden Leaf Restaurant. It's the most expensive place to go, why would you bring use here?" Kushina asked amazed as her and the girls follow Naruto to the check in counter.

"Why hello Naruto usual table today I guess... and who are the lovely ladies behind you?" the man asked.

"They're friends and yes usual table but for five and stop smiling at me." Naruto replied emotionlessly but had a hint of a smile out lineing his face.

"Why would I stop smiling when the kid I've known to be a social outcast brings not one but four pretty girls on a date here?" the man replied to Naruto while leading the group upstairs to the top floor.

"It's not a date it's a celebration slash dinner for becoming official genin and genin captain." Naruto replied.

"Congratulations to all of you! Well anyways here you are." He said pointing to a one person table confusing them all but Naruto and the waiter.

Naruto walked over to the table and started going through a few hand signs and then put his hand on the table and in a puff of smoke the table was large enough for six with chairs for all of them.

Naruto took his seat at the end of the table while the girls sat across from each other on either side. After a while Naruto saw yellow and red enter making him frown and look outside at the full moon.

"Hey Naruto what will you and your friends be having? Oh and sorry I took so long, all of the staff are trying to make your fathers meal perfect so they are kind of forgetting the other customers." The waiter stated apologetically while taking a pen and pad out.

Naruto ordered for him and the girls much to their discontent and then went back staring at the moon as if in a trance.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here we were looking all over for you?" a voice that Naruto really did not want to hear. He turned around slowly and looked at his younger siblings and then went back to looking outside.

"Come on Naruto come celebrate us becoming genin with us, kaa-san, and tou-san." Kaumi replied hopefully.

"No," Naruto said in his usual voice right when their waiter brought all their food. They all immediately began eating their food ignoring the twins who gave up and walked back to their own table.

**Namikaze Family Table **(Rewriten part by ncpfan)

"So what did he say?" Minato asked his two youngest kids.

"He said no," Arashi and Kaumi said, almost a little too casually, as they took their seats and began to eat the meals that had just been placed before them.

Setsuna, thinking on everything Naruto said to her in his bedroom, had expected Naruto to reject their offer. 'I really hope that one day he won't feel like he needs to keep his distance from us,' she thought to herself, hopeful that he would, yet afraid that maybe they had pushed him too far away and done too much to him.

Since she left his room after their first real conversation in recent memory, she started to notice the truth behind the things that Naruto had said about the family. Arashi and Kaumi both looked at him with severe condescension, mixed with a little disgust, as though he was beneath them. She had also realized that she and Minato probably encouraged this viewpoint with the vast differences in how they treated Naruto as compared to how they treated the twins. She hoped that they would eventually grow out of this, and she vowed to herself that she would guide her two youngest to be better siblings to him.

When she noticed Minato's behavior towards Naruto, what she saw disturbed her. Even though his words to Naruto were kind and almost fatherly over the last couple of days, his eyes seemed to have a malicious glint in them when he looked at his eldest son. From her perspective, it was almost as if he had a sinister, ulterior motive in wanting to reach out to their estranged firstborn. Heeding the unsettling feelings that watching her husband gave her, she decided to keep it to herself for now, opting to continue observing his interactions with Naruto.

Thinking about the estrangement of their oldest child, Setsuna couldn't help but reflect on her relationship with him throughout his life. She remembered when Old Man Sarutobi first sealed the fox into Naruto and the twins; Naruto developed three whisker-like birthmarks on each side of his face, while the twins had not. She wondered what this meant, and as she listened to more and more of what other villagers would say when they didn't think she could hear, she began to believe the same things they did: her son was taken over by the spirit of the Kyuubi. As she continued to raise her family over the course of the next few years after this calamity, she began to distance herself from Naruto more and more; it happened so gradually that she didn't notice what was happening. As she distanced herself from him, her view of him became influenced more by the rest of the family and their friends, as well as the villagers as a whole. The lack of proximity to the boy had allowed these opinions to gain a string foothold in her mind and heart.

Things began to come to a head around Naruto's sixth birthday. Setsuna had by this time fallen into a severe depression, grieving over what she thought was the loss of her son. By that point, whenever she saw him, all she saw was a monster that killed her kin. Somewhere deep down, she still knew he was just a boy. She knew that he was HER precious boy, as she had thought of him when he had first been born, but she just could not forget the deaths of her relatives, nor could she see past the spirit of the beast sealed into his gut, particularly when those whisker marks and that vulpine grin seemingly continued to mock her! This affected her so severely that there were a few times where she would make her way into his room at night with a kunai in hand, intent on ending this evil monster's existence. As she was about to strike, she would see his sleeping face. It wasn't the face of a child that found peace in sleep; it was the face of a child in torment and pain, a pain so severe that even sleep didn't allow him an escape. She could only believe that her son was still in there somewhere, seeing as demons to her knowledge didn't have any sense of hurt or pain. She would break down into tears and quickly leave the sleeping boy in his room, before going into an empty corner of the large Namikaze house, crying her heart out at the conflict that she was feeling, not knowing if this was indeed the monster or her son. She eventually decided that she was going to simply leave him be; the turmoil of it all was just too much for her.

Minato, on the other hand, had motives for wanting to know his son better that were as sinister and ulterior as Setsuna began to suspect them to be: he wanted to be in a position to subdue his son should the need arise, and even eliminate him if it came down to that. Fully believing that Naruto was under the influence of the Kyuubi, he thought that, if given the chance to become too strong, Naruto would turn against the village and seek vengeance for the torment he had endured at Konoha's hands. Unlike Setsuna, Minato had full knowledge of Naruto's beatings by the villagers...and he purposefully turned a blind eye to it. The Hokage knew that they were hurt and angry over what they had lost in the Kyuubi attack, so he allowed them to make Naruto their scapegoat, initially believing that their anger would burn out in time. It didn't; the only reason they eventually stopped beating Naruto is because after the sword wound that he suffered to his stomach, he seemed to start fighting back in earnest. It wasn't much longer before it was the tormentors who ended up in the hospital instead of Naruto, and though Minato wouldn't punish the villagers for tormenting Naruto, he couldn't punish Naruto for fighting back, as it was only in self-defense, and more often than not, there were witnesses to confirm this. He also knew that he would be very heavily embarrassed and humilaited before not only the Fire Daimyo, but the other Kages as well, if word got out that he allowed the villagers to beat his son, all the while playing the "good father and Hokage". No, this wasn't the Land of Wind, and Minato knew that the Fire Daimyo would not look kindly at all on his actions or lack thereof. He wouldn't be able to get away with what was going on if it was ever made public, unlike the Kazekage, who publically and repeatedly commissioned several assassination attempts against his youngest son Gaara, also a demon container.

These thoughts caused Minato to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He looked at each member of his family that was at the table, his gaze coming to rest on Setsuna's sad and guilt-ridden countenance. He frowned as he noticed slient tears falling down her face. Following her gaze, he noticed that she was watching Naruto's table. It saddened him to think of how this was affecting his wife, and it saddened him even more to think about what it might do to her as he carried out his plan to subdue the Kyuubi. But as Hokage, his village had to come first.

The only question was how to earn Naruto's trust enough so that his guard would come down, giving him the chance to do what was needed. As Minato was pondering to himself he came to a conclusion, 'I will give the boy some training in the basics of the family arts to gain his trust. Then I can find out how he got so strong. He may not have shown it but he has to be at least jounin level, if not ANBU or even higher. If so, the fox has to be behind it. I'll have to take a look at his seal so I can either reinforce it, or alter it with a suicide seal so that we can take him out...I can only hope it doesn't come to that.' Minato returned his attention to his meal and began to eat, setting such thoughts aside for now.

Setsuna, however, couldn't seem to bring herself to eat at the moment. She had been tearfully watching Naruto and his friends for the past several minutes. She saw that he was much more relaxed and at ease than she had ever seen him at home. She watched in surprise as he would smile from time to time, chatting with both the girls that were with him as well as with his waiter, who seemed to like him as well. She thought about what Naruto had said to her about not feeling safe in their home, or around the family. Seeing the difference between how he was at home, and how he was right now, she could now understand what he was saying. Pangs of intense regret began to clench her heart as she thoguht again of how terribly she had treated her firstborn son. As she began to feel this, Naruto must have felt her gaze upon him, because he turned to meet said gaze. As they made eye contact, Setsuna's tears began to flow even more heavily. She saw that same flash of pain and isolation in Naruto's eyes that she had seen when she was in his room talking to him, but now it was much more pronounced. The cold anger that followed immediately after was also more acute than it had been previously. More tears continued to rool down her cheeks, making them pink and puffy while reddening her eyes. She saw Naruto frown, seemingly in thought, at this. She offered a weak smile, lifted her hand and gave him a single wave using only her fingers. Naruto seemed to sadden a bit at this, as he had closed his eyes, sighed, and turned his gaze away.

NShe could only hope that she was beginning to whittle away at his guard a bit. She noticed that he didn't just shake his head at her, or glare at her like he might have before she talked to him...and that would have been if he even looked at her at all. Even though she was hurt that this is where things were, she was grateful for the fact that this seemed to be a start of better things, at the very least. 'Naruto...I'm going to show you that I want to atone for my wrongs against you, and I'll do whatever it takes...for as long as it takes...to do that. I'm going to do all I can to help you feel safe in our home, and that at least one of us will love you, and treat you like family,' she thought to herself, with a determination that she hadn't felt in years. She also turned to her own meal and began to eat, deciding to leave Naruto be so that he could be as relaxed and as "not on guard" as possible for as long as possible.

**Naruto**

Naruto's gaze left his mother's own as he returned his attention to the ladies at the table. While they were waiting for their meals to be brought to them, Natsumi noticed that his demeanor had changed.

She leaned over to Naruto, placing a hand on his knee, and asked in a soft, low voice, "Are you OK?"

Naruto simply closed his eyes and sighed once again, realizing off-handedly that he was doing that a lot these days. He opened his eyes and offered a strained smile to Natsumi as he answered, "I will be…I just don't know what to make of my family wanting to 'reach out to me' all of a sudden."

Natsumi's face contorted into an incredulous expression, "Really? And just what prompted this, exactly?"

Naruto frowned at the question before answering, "I'm honestly not sure. Dumb and Dumber are jerks as always… but they have been trying to get along with me," Natsumi giggled at the nicknames that he gave Kaumi and Arashi, respectively, as he continued, "…I'm honestly not sure what Minato's game is, but I don't trust him at all it's like he's two people."

Naruto paused for a moment and took a breath, Natsumi not having taken her eyes off of him since he started talking. He continued, "But…my mother…she seems to really mean it when she says that she wants to reach out to me and draw me in. She…she came up to my room and talked to me a couple of nights ago…" Natsumi raised her eyebrows at this as he continued, "…she just asked me why I didn't talk to them anymore, or why I didn't eat with them. She even asked me why I didn't have any 'kid stuff' in my room, or why I put that seal on my door that I told you girls about."

Naruto paused for a moment, his mind going back to his conversation with his mother. Natsumi, seeing that Naruto was seemingly staring off into space, broke him out of his lack of focus on her, "Well…what happened, then? Did you answer her?"

Naruto continued, his tone belying his frustration with the whole mess, "Yeah, I did…and I answered her completely honestly."

Natsumi seemed impressed by this. She knew how Naruto would answer those questions, and she inwardly applauded him for putting it out there. She asked in response, "How'd she take it?"

"Well…that's just it! She just listened to me…and she…well…she admitted to her own wrongdoing, and she took responsibility for it! Then she told me that she wanted to do right by me, and asked me how she could earn my trust! You'd think that I'd feel great about that, but the truth is that…" Naruto lowered his gaze, collecting his thoughts before bringing his gaze back up and continuing, "…the truth is that I'm infuriated with it all! She's ignored me and tried to wish away my existence for as long as I can remember, and now she suddenly wants to be my mother? How would you react? But the worst part about it is that I know she means it…and I can't deny that. I can see that she regrets what she's done to me when I look into her eyes. I guess…it just bothers me that I don't want to give her a chance after all this time…but another part of me can't really help myself…I mean…she was crying in front of me; now when I say crying, I mean she was sobbing; at one point her legs wouldn't even hold her up, that's how bad it was…"

"Hmm…" responded Natsumi as she took in what Naruto was saying. She could certainly understand his anger, and even his hatred, but she also knew that Naruto was a better man than that. She decided that she was going to remind him, "Naruto…do you trust my opinion?"

"Well, of course I do," Naruto answered without any kind of hesitation, awaiting a response from the beautiful redhead that currently had his attention.

Natsumi continued, "Then I think that you ought to at least give your mother the benefit of the doubt, here. If she's sincere and wants to try to make things right…at worst, you're in the same place youa re now; at best, you've got yourself another person that you can consider precious."

Naruto, knowing that she was right in spite of the fact that he really didn't want her to be, simply closed his eyes, sighed, and then nodded, "I know…I'm just not sure I can let it go so easily…"

Natsumi squeezed his leg a little bit with the hand resting on it, offering him a warm smile as she responded, "Nobody ever said you have to let it go so easily…I'm just saying that I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt is all."

Naruto, after a few minutes of internal debate that felt like an eternity, simply nodded at Natsumi. It was true that his mother was the only one in the family to be genuine in her efforts to reach out, and he knew what Natsumi was getting at: holding onto his hatred would hurt nobody but himself. It was at this moment that their meals came, and all other talk was put aside in favor of enjoying their meal. 'You are right Natsumi but it wont work work in the longrun' He thought letting a smale smirk out which went unoticed to the other occupents of the table.

After they had finished their dinner, Naruto paid the bill with the money he won at the Golden Leaf Hotel earlier. He then led them out of the restaurant and walked each of the girls to their respective homes. After he had dropped off Kushina and Natsumi, he considered entering his family's home and going to his room, but found that he would rather enjoy the peace and stillness of the comfortable night are. He just wandered the streets aimlessly, not knowing where his feet were taking him until he stopped and looked up, seeing he was on top of the Hokage Monument. Taking a seat with his feet dangling over the edge, he continued to ponder the past 3 days or so, trying to figure out what he should do.

Naruto looked down at the village, noticing that it was full of lights, and showing just how large and widespread Konoha truly was. He noticed that some of the lights flickered and went out, indicating that it was quite late, and the villagers were going to bed for the night. He let a frown come over his face remembering how much he hated the village in front of him. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Natsumi, and he remembered that the only person his hatred would hurt was himself. This, however, was a completely different situation than his hatred for one person, or even a few people. He found Konoha's current existence as a whole to be offensive. Shallowness encouraged in a ninja village, where students are taught to look 'underneath the underneath'. People holding onto hatred that was founded within a single event for 12 years. People hating him over jealousy, over the Kyuubi, over greed; you name it! This was the only place he could go when he found it getting to him, and his mother had brought it out full force!

Deciding that he had thought enough angsty and depressing thoughts for one night, Naruto laid himself down so he was lying on his back and engaged in his favorite hobby: stargazing. As he was looking up, his thoughts once again went back to his mother, and to the chance to essentially redeem herself that she had asked for. Naruto couldn't get Natsumi's words out of his head. Hoping that it would quiet the voice speaking those words, he decided that as hard as it might be, would give Setsuna Uzumaki the benefit of the doubt, and allow her to at least prove how serious she was. Looking at all the stars and then at the moon, he drifted of to sleep without knowing it.

Next day (Writen by WolfLeader)

Naruto shifted in his sleep and he suddenly felt like he was forgetting something looking at the sun's position. His eyes widened seeing he was going to be late. Running to the back of the Hokage monument he eventually found a stream. Quickly stripping he jumped in and washed himself. Using a quick wind jutsu to dry himself he put his clothes on and rushed to the Hokage monument again.

Naruto saw the edge of the monument and didn't slow down one bit. He sped up and then jumped off the edge and sped to the bottom. Forcing chakra into his legs to absorb the shock as he fell through the roof of the Hokage tower and through one more floor.

Team Seven

"Where is Naruto? Everyone is here including Kakashi?" Kushina asked worried and her worries grew when the twins said he didn't come home last night.

Suddenly someone fell out of the ceiling and landed in between Anko and Yuugao making them jump to the side with kunai drawn.

The person was in a crouching position and then slowly stood up revealing him to be Naruto. Naruto walked out of the smoke wiping the dust off his shoulders and looked up and saw seven ANBU surrounding him with swords at his throat.

"It's only the demon.", one of the ANBU whispered which was heard by Naruto. Naruto's swords popped out of his sleeves and soon as they were drawn they were put back confusing everyone until the ANBU's pants slid to the floor. Trying to keep their dignity they turned to the Hokage sitting behind the center table who only nodded and the ANBU disappeared via shushin.

"I never knew ANBU went commando." Natsumi said staring at the spot where the ANBU were, the silence filled with snickering and then full blown laughter.

After the laughter settled down Anko went up to Iruka who handed her a scroll and she walked back to the group.

"Alright our first mission is to catch Tora the cat unharmed and return her to the fire lord's wife." Anko finished.

"What? Why must I an Uchiha do D-rank missions? I'm an elite I must at least do C-rank missions." Sasuke states.

"Because _all_ new genin have to start off by doing D-ranks then once your senseis _and_ captain think you're all ready you will be given a higher level mission." Minato said making his voice known with irritation for the so call rookie of the year.

With that the team left to complete the missions, splitting up into three groups to each do a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think not as long as I wanted it to be but I got bored and quite early.<strong>

**Beta Read by dbtiger63 you **_**rock he he**_**.**

**Should I make Naruto use more cool ninjutsu (a variety) or make his swordsmanship be used mostly like this chapter or a balance? Answer in your reviews.**

**NpcFan - Can't wait to read your super long well written review for this chapter message me later if I answered your questions.**


End file.
